Symptomatic Volunteers: A patient population studied for the past five years appears to be very similar clinically as well as in socio- demographic characteristics to patients suffering from the target symptoms of anxiety and depression who are treated by the non-psychiatric physicians. These patients have been able to discriminate between active drugs and placebo in clinical trials of anxiolytic and antidepressant drugs. In the first four years of this study, this patient population, characterized as anxious-depressed, using the Overall BPRS classification responded best to a tricyclic anti-depressant. The present study will evaluate two tricyclic antidepressants, a piperazine, phenothiazine, and placebo over a five month treatment period in order to: (1) study the comparative efficacy and patient tolerance of different drug treatments. (2) long term versus short term treatment. (3) to study the effects of sudden withdrawal of medication after four months of treatment.